Karin Yuuki
, also known as the "Saintess of Steel," is an immortal and a member of UQ Holder, and numbered 4. Appearance Karin has short black hair and black eyes. When on missions she wears a school uniform, but when seen outside of battle, she wears a maid outfit. She has a developed, toned body and has a tattoo with the roman numeral "XIII" under a star in between what appears to be wings. Karin is usually seen with a long hammer and a sword placed horizontally across her lower back. Personality Karin is shown to be somewhat hard to read. She keeps a poker face wherever or whoever she meets. She harbors strong admiration for Evangeline, and less distate for Touta. However, she has shown to have a softer side, as she hid her tears from a girl, or at that moment smiled warmly at her. She also has a detest for perverts. Story Karin appears for the first time at the base of UQ Holder as soon as Yukihime arrives, along with Touta and Kuroumaru. When Touta attempts to greet her, Karin stares at him with a cold expression, just to turn away afterwards.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 7, Page 8 Later, when Touta and Kuroumaru are about to undergo the test, Karin is the one to use her hammer and knock the two into the underground.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 7, Page 10 Karin then, while wearing a maid's outfit, questions the identity of Touta and Kuroumaru, but after hearing the story, Karin is not amused to hear Yukihime's words about Touta's immortality and her own being the best, claiming that she is ready to 'sever this destiny'.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 1-2 Karin is then shown thinking about how Touta having lived with Yukihime is unforgivable, but then recalls that Touta is also an immortal, while scaring a bunch of kids by unintentionally destroying their ball. After a short discussion with Ikkuu Ameya, they witness the arrival of Touta and Kuroumaru from underground, however, Karin proceeds to hit the former with her hammer, much to Touta's annoyance, who begins fighting her. However, their squarrel is stopped by Gengorou Makabe.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 4-11 When Touta receives his first job from Vasago, Karin is to accompany him along with Kuroumaru. She enters their room just to find a naked Kuroumaru and after Karin states that she clearly saw everything, Kuroumaru begs her not to tell Touta about this. The trio then heads to the slums to help children in danger. While on their way, Karin explains the existence of the slums and how UQ Holder protects people who are rejected by others. After arriving, Touta attacks the UQ Holder bodyguards, mistaking them for enemies, for which Karin calls him an idiot.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 8-16 After noticing Touta's child-like behavior, Karin briefly talks to Kuroumaru about the slum and its problems. They then watch the everyday life of the children and nuns, until a Demolition Man appears, attempting to attack the children. Karin and Touta briefly argue about who should defeat him. Eventually, Karin lands a hit with her hammer, however, her enemy returns the favor. Unbeknownst to him, his attack has no effect and Karin appears unharmed, effortlessly striking the man down with her sword.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-15 Abilities Immortality: Like the other members of UQ Holder, Karin seems to hold a certain level of being an immortal. Karin describes it as a different kind of immortality compared to Touta's and says that she's "not permitted to get hurt or die". However, it is revealed that her immortality isn't a curse, but rather, an act of love.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 14, Page 13 Swordsmanship: Karin appears to be well skilled with swords, as well as having skills in using her hammer weapon. Techniques *'Shundō' (Instant Movement) - A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Battles Karin vs Touta - interrupted Karin and Touta vs Demolition man - won Karin vs Chao Xinzqai - won References Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Characters